Re To-You
by Raviennest
Summary: [CH 6 UPDATE] "11 tahun tak bertemu, ia telah hilang ingatan. Tapi, ia masih tetap sama dimataku. Terutama mata aneh yang penuh kesepian itu." RaviXHongbin. dont forget RnR
1. Chapter 1

Saat itu, hujan deras. Air langit berjatuhan dengan ramai. Menerpa seluruh sisi tubuhku.

Seseorang dengan payung abu-abu, lalu bertanya padaku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan aku… menangis

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Lee Hongbin. Aku seorang mahasiswa di suatu Universitas dengan tempat tinggalku sekarang. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen seorang diri. Ayahku sudah meinggal sebelum aku melihatnya dan ibuku telah tiada saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki, tapi ia tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri sana.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian ini. Setiap harinya, aku selalu melakukan kegiatan dirumah seorang diri. Bangun pagi sendiri, sarapan sendiri, pergi belajar, pulang ke rumah, dan hanya ada aku seorang di rumah.

Aku meletakkan tas diatas sofa, melepas jaketku, dan menaruhkan kacamata hitam yang kupakai diatas meja kecil. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat warna cat rumahku. Bahkan aku tahu nama-nama warna tersebut. Seperti inilah kehidupan biasaku, dimata orang-orang.

Setiap kali aku pergi belajar, aku selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam atau menutupi setengah wajahku dengan rambut. Bukan untuk penampilan, tapi untuk menutupi mataku. Terkadang aku merasa susah melihat karena kacamata dan mataku ini. Tapi, inilah takdir yang kuterima. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya memikirkan takdir yang telah diterima sejak kecil.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku membuat coklat hangat di dapur. Kemudian aku mengambil cangkir, dan menuangkan cairan coklat panas kedalamnya. Ku letakkan dimeja runag tengah, mengambil laptop, dan lanjut mengerjakan tugasku. Seraya minum coklat hangat, entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan nyaman untuk saat ini.

Ketika aku memegang cangkir ini, permukannya berwarna oranye muda. Ini adalah kesan pertamaku terhadap cangkir ini. Warna yang cukup menyegarkan.

"Apakah orang biasa.. juga sependapat?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur memang hari dimana digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan. Itu menurutku. Setiap hari libur, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin tidur selama mungkin. Walaupun terik matahari menimpaku, aku tetap ingin tidur. Lalu, aku melirik ke jam weker digital dimeja samping kasur dan ternyata masih jam 8 pagi. Matahari sudah melangkah naik. Tapi yang kuharapkan bukanlah hari cerah seperti ini.

"Semoga, hari ini hujan."

Kemudian aku bangun, mencuci mukaku, dan duduk santai disofa sambil menonton televisi. Terkadang aku merasa bosan kalau tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dirumah sendirian. Aku pun tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah. Bisa dibilang aku ini anak rumahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Seandainya aku tidak memakai kacamata hitam saat keluar rumah, mungkin bagiku itu akan sangat berharga selama hidupku. Karena aku bisa melihat seperti apa warna dunia dimataku yang sebenarnya. Tapi kupikir-pikir, mungkin itu tidak bisa kulakukan.

Saat aku bermalas-malasan disofa, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang didalam?" ucap pengetuk

Aku bangun dan langsung membuat rambutku menutupi kedua mataku. Alhasil mataku tidak terlihat saat orang itu melihatku. Kemudian aku berdiri didepan pintu dan mengambil nafas. Mencoba tenang dan tidak membayangkan apa perilaku orang tersebut ketika melihatku seperti ini. Sebenarnya, sudah sangat lama sekali ada orang yang datang kerumahku. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa terharu.

Kubuka pintu dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki seraya membawa sesuatu dikedua tangannya. Aku berusaha keras untuk melihat orang itu dari celah-celah tipis rambutku.

"Apa ada perlu denganku?" tanyaku

"Ah tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin memberi Greentea Cake ini padamu. Sepertinya kakakku terlalu banyak memberiku dan aku tak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Jadi kuberikan setengah padamu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" balas dan jelasnya seraya menyerahkan piring berletakkan kue diatasnya

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan memakannya dengan baik." Lalu aku menerima tawarannya

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah melihat orang sepertimu di apartemen ini. Apakah kau orang baru?"

"Hmm, begitulah."

Jawabku sambil menutup pintu tanpa permisi lalu bersandar. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang baik itu. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar hentakan kakinya yang perlahan menjauh. Aku berjalan masuk lalu meletakkan kue ini keatas meja ruang tengah lalu duduk.

"Greentea Cake ya.." ucapku seraya membenarkan rambut kembali ke asal

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kuenya. Warna hijau, namun berbeda-beda. Dan juga ada taburan bubuk diatasnya. Apakah dalamnya juga berwarna hijau?. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak biasanya ada orang yang memberi sesuatu dijam segini. Apakah ia juga sedang menikmati hari libur? Atau ia baru saja sarapan?. Mungkin tidak perlu dipikirkan.

"Selamat makan."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku melihat ke jendela terasku, hari tengah mendung. Artinya akan turun hujan. Beruntung kalau permintaanku dikabulkan. Setelah asyik makan kue dan menghabiskannya, aku berbaring di sofa. Menatap langit kamarku yang berwarna putih. Aku yakin, kalau semua orang pasti melihatnya sama denganku.

Mata manusia, memang sangat kusukai. Berbinar, bercahaya, dan warna-warna gelap yang mereka miliki memang begitu memukau. Terkadang sebuah perasaan pun bisa dikatakan hanya dengan mata. Sejak lahir, aku memiliki mata yang berbeda dengan orang lain.

Begitupun dengan keluarga dan keturunanku. Orang aneh dan mata penyihir. Aku sering disebut begitu sewaktu aku kecil oleh teman-teman berhargaku. Bukannya kedua mataku memiliki suatu kekuatan seperti di cerita fantasi. Akupun tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang mataku ini. Kedua orang tuaku tidak ingin memberitahuku.

Tak kusadari, ternyata diluar sudah gerimis. Aku segera mengenakan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang training-ku. Kembali kubereskan rambutku agar kedua mataku tidak terlihat. Ponselku hanya tergeletak diatas meja makan. Aku keluar dan mengunci pintu. Saat tengah menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai pertama, tiba-tiba turun hujan yang deras.

Setiba dilantai dasar, aku berjalan ke lorong menuju taman belakang. Air hujan memenuhi penglihatanku. Aku lanjut berjalan hingga sampai di sebuh ayunan. Tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang terus-menerus menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Duduk dan berayun kecil. Kepalaku menunduk. Rambutku sudah basah kuyup.

Inilah yang kusuka dari hujan. Hujan membuatku tidak merasakan suatu perasaan apapun. Kosong. Seakan-akan hujan membuang semua pikiran dan perasaan dari tubuhku. Aku sudah melakukan hal ini beberapa kali. Mungkin setiap kali hujan turun. Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa kesepian dan kesendirian dengan hujan. Ternyata lebih dari yang kuduga.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara pijakan yang mengenai genangan kecil ditanah. Suara itu mendekat kearahku. Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi aku merasa terharu.

"Kenapa ada orang yang datang kesini?" aku berucap pelan entah kepada siapa

Hingga kedua kaki itu ada dihadapanku. Dan hujan berhenti menerpaku. Payung, aku dilindungi sebuah payung. Oleh orang dihadapanku. Tanpa alasan, bendungan mataku telah dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangkat daguku. Payung berwarna abu-abu itu melindungiku dari hujan. Orang didepanku yang melakukannya. Perlahan, sisi rambutku terturun dan mataku tidak tertutupi. Ia melihat mataku, dengan matanya sendiri.

Ia melihatnya.

Mataku… merah dan biru

Dengan, air mata…

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter 2 [That day too..]


	2. Chapter 2

Saat itu, hujan lebat menutupi kota. Guyurannya membasahi kaca teras rumahku

Aku melihat seseorang. Kubawakan payung abu-abu untuknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan ia… menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, anak ketiga dari Keluarga Kim yang terkenal akan kepemimpinannya dalam menjalankan sebuah usaha sukses hingga menjalar ke luar negeri, bersekolah di sebuah universitas dekat tempat tinggalku sekarang, namaku Kim Wonshik.

Aku memilih untuk tidak tinggal bersama dengan keluargaku, karena aku yang ingin. Adapun aku menambahkan alasan lain, yaitu karena letak universitas yang kudatangi setiap harinya cukup jauh dari rumah keluargaku. Tentu, di apartemen ini aku tinggal seorang diri. Paling tidak sebuah pasangan atau keluarga dengan anggota yang sedikit.

Bisa dikatakan, kalau aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan teman disekitar sini. Dulu kupikir, tinggal seorang diri itu menyenangkan, dalam artian bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa ada yang menganggu. Tapi setelah 3 tahun tinggal sendirian, aku bisa merasakan yang salah dari apa yang kupikir saat itu. Terkadang menyenangkan dan bosan.

Saat ini, aku sedang berbelanja disebuah mini market yang kiranya 5 meter jauhnya dari apartemen. Seperti biasa, aku membeli 2 kotak susu cair, 4 bungkus roti tawar, 3 kaleng soda, 6 bungkus keju parut, dan 2 bungkus mentega. Sudah terlihat dari apa aku beli, kalau aku sering makan roti panggang lapis keju dan minum susu setiap paginya. Karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku, aku membeli soda untuk menyegarkan mataku.

Setelah selesai, aku membayar dan pulang kerumah. Aku baru sadar kalau besok hari minggu. Aku langsung berpikir dan bertanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan besok ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung sudah melenyapkan kesunyian di pagi buta. Tepat dimana jam alarmku berbunyi. Mendengar itu, aku berusaha untuk menekan tombol off pada alarm disampingku dalam gelap. Dengan tangan yang mencoba menyentuh tanpa arah, akhirnya aku bisa mematikan bunyi alarm itu. Kemudian kubuka mataku. Lalu, kusentuh dahiku.

"Mimpi apa tadi?"

Baru ingat kalau hari ini libur, jadi aku tidak perlu bersiap-siap pergi kuliah seperti biasa. Lagipula, sekarang masih jam 5.28am. Lalu kututup kembali mataku dan tidur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting nong! Ting nong!

Aku mendengar bunyi bel. Matahari sudah memunculkan dirinya dan menyebarkan cahaya terangnya. Aku membuka mataku dan mencoba mengembalikan jiwaku. Lagi-lagi bunyi bel terdengar ditelingaku. Sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menunggu kedatanganku, aku segera keluar kamar dan membuka lupa sebelum itu aku harus memperbaiki penampilanku agar terlihat normal.

Membuka pintu dan aku melihat seorang lelaki yang tampaknya tak asing dimataku.

"Pagi, Wonshik-ah." Ucapnya salam padaku dengan suara yang kukenal

"Oh kakak. Ada apa di pagi begini?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk leherku yang terasa gatal

"Pagi apanya?, ini sudah sekitar jam 8 lho." Balasnya yang tak kusadari

"Iya kah?, karena hari ini libur, jadi sudah lama aku tidak bangun kesiangan." Ucapku sedikit tertawa

"Apa tugasmu sudah diselesaikan?, aku kesini cuman mau memberikan Greentea Cake ini. Kamu suka kan?" jelasnya seraya menyerahkan kotak berisikan kue itu padaku

"Sudah kok, sampe jam 2 pagi. Kakak gak mau kuenya ya?" tanyaku sambil mengabil kotak kue

"Tumben kamu rajin banget. Aku sudah makan kok. Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu. Bye!" jawabnya lalu pergi berlari keluar

"Makasih kuenya kak."

Kututup pintu lalu meletakkan kotak berisikan kue ke atas meja dapur. Padahal aku sudah beli persiapan makananku kemarin. Ya, kakakku memang seperti itu orangnya. Selalu datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dulu. Dari ukuran kuenya, mungkin aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku biisa mendapatkan teman kalau aku memberikannya setengah potong dari kue ini.

Alhasil, aku berniat untuk memberikan setengah potong Greentea Cake itu kepada salah satu penghuni apartemen ini juga. Setelah itu, aku mengambil handukku dan mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting nong! Ting nong!

"Permisi, apakah ada orang didalam?" ucapku sedikit nyaring, tapi tidak ada jawaban

Kupikir, mungkin orang yang menghuni kamar ini sedang tertidur dan akan bangun kesiangan. Lalu kupencet lagi tombol bel. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan aku mendapati sang penghuni kamar. Ia seorang laki-laki dengan mengenakan baju kaos dan celana training serta potongan rambutnya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Aku sedikit bingung, apakah ia bisa melihat.

"Apa ada perlu denganku?" tanyanya

"Ah tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin memberi Greentea Cake ini padamu. Sepertinya kakakku terlalu banyak memberiku dan aku tak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Jadi kuberikan setengah padamu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" balas dan jelasku seraya menyerahkan piring berletakkan kue diatasnya

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan memakannya dengan baik." Lalu ia menerima tawaranku

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan seseorang. Mungkin cukup mirip dengan orang ini. Terutama rambutnya yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Aku baru sadar kalau sebelumnya tidak ada orang seperti dia yang tinggal di apartemen ini. Atau aku sendiri yang tidak tahu?.

" _Jangan-jangan ia.."_

Tidak sopan kalau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang baru pertama kalinya bertemu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membahayakan nama keluargaku walaupun hanyar bersikap tidak sopan. Sebaiknya harus kutahan dan bertanya sewajarnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah melihat orang sepertimu di apartemen ini. Apakah kau orang baru?", tanyaku ingin memastikan

"Hmm, begitulah." Jawabnya sedikit malu dan langsung menutup pintu tanpa permisi

Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tapi ia telah pergi. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamarku yang terletak di samping kamar tadi. Aku tidak ingin berjalan jauh-jauh, makanya aku memberikan kue tadi untuk penghuni yang dekat dengan kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah hujan ya." Ujarku seraya memakan kue yang masih belum habis kumakan

Guyuran hujan yang mengenai kaca teras membuat pemandangan seperti air terjun. Kota telah diselimuti oleh derasnya air langit. Aku berdiri dan menyentuh permukaan kaca teras yang dingin. Lalu aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di ayunan taman belakang. Ia basah kuyup akibat hujan. Ia duduk diam dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Apa yang ia lakukan hujan deras begini?" tanyaku kepada diri sendiri

Kemudian aku mengambil baju hoodie dan celana pendek selutut lalu memakainya. Setelah itu aku mengambil payung abu-abu, memakai sandal, keluar dan mengunci pintu. Aku berniat ingin membawa kembali laki-laki itu kedalam apartemen. Seperti yang kulihat, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang terus-menerus diterpa oleh ramainya air hujan.

Berjalan ke taman belakang dan sampai. Jujur, aku tidak ingin kena basah. Alhasil aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya.

"Hey!" teriakku nyaring yang melawan kerasnya suara hujan

Nyatanya, ia tidak mendengarku. Mau tak mau, aku harus mendekatinya agar ia bisa melihatku. Kubuka payung abu-abu ini dan mulai berjalan untuk mendekatinya. Sedikit lambat aku berjalan karena jalannya yang berupa tanah dan genangan air kecil diatasnya. Ternyata ia masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku walau jarakku tersisa 1,5 meter darinya.

Sesampai dihadapannya aku langsung melindungi tubuhnya dengan payung yang kupegang. Ia masih terdiam dam mungkin aku mendengar suara isakan halus. Dari yang kulihat, tampaknya orang ini adalah tetangga sebelah yang kuberikan kue pagi tadi.

Entah kenapa aku masih tidak berani untuk berkata sesuatu walaupun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Apa yang kudengar sekarang adalah ributnya hujan dan suara isakan yang semakin menyaring. Ku berpikir kalau, tujuan orang ini berhujan karena ia ingin menangis dengan hujan yang menimpanya hingga tak ada orang yang menyadari air matanya berjatuhan.

Menurutku, ia memiliki hidup yang sulit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Rambutnya yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya, perlahan-lahan terturun ke sisi samping, hingga memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya.

Ia melihatku, dengan mata itu.

Aku melihatnya, tertuju pada matanya. Terkejut.

Dan ia… menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter 3 [With him…]

.

.

.

.

Yahoo eberiwon~~ ^0^/. udah lama gak ketemu sama mimin pencinta Rabin ini bhaks :v. Akhirnya bisa bikin ff lagi setelah terus-terusan kencan sama tugas sekolah bwahaha XD. Jangan lupa review ya untuk ff comeback kali ini hehehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Re-To You |  
Chapter 3 [With him..]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hongbin, aku baik-baik saja kok. Jadi tak usah malu ya?, lagipula.. matamu itu_

 _Indah sekali."_

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan, mengeedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Walaupun kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat ada seseorang disampingku yang tengah menungguku bangun. Aku terbaring di sebuah kamar yang tak kukenal. Warna langitnya berbeda. Kamar siapa ini?.

"Ah kau sudah bangun." Orang disampingku berucap seraya tersenyum

"Siapa.." kataku bersuara pelan

Setelah aku sadar sepenuhnya, aku mencoba untuk bangun. Tapi dihalang oleh orang yang disampingku. Ia berkata bahwa aku sedang demam dan perlu beristirahat. Seingatku, yang terakhir kulakukan adalah duduk di ayunan saat hujan lebat. Tapi aku lupa entah itu kapan.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, jadi kubawa kau ke rumahku." Jelasnya padaku

Wajah itu, aku pernah melihatnya.

"Apa kau, yang memberi aku kue saat itu?." Tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat. Saat itu, aku melihat seseorang duduk di ayunan saat hari hujan. Tapi saat kudekati, ternyata kau. Maaf aku membawamu tanpa izin." Wajahnya tampak khawatir

' _Apakah ini pertama kalinya…'_

"Akan kubuatkan cokelat hangat. Tunggu sebentar ya." Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur

' _Seseorang khawatir padaku…'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

Kutiup dulu agar tidak terlalu panas saat kuminum. Ia juga membuat cokelat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya, ia orang yang baik. Tenggorokkanku terasa hangat dan tenang setelah meneguk sekali cokelat hangat ini. Aku merasa sangat tenang sekarang.

"Matamu itu.."

"eh?"'

"Matamu itu, sangat berbeda dengan yang lain." Ucapnya kepadaku yang penasaran dengan penampilan kedua mataku. Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maaf, kalau aku menakutimu." Balasku sedikit malu

Ia ambil cangkir berisikan cokelat hangat dari tanganku, diletakkannya ke meja kecil terdekat, begitupun dengan miliknya. Merasakan itu, aku langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan yang satunya. Inilah kecerobohanku. Tanpa sengaja, aku memperlihatkan rahasia yang selama ini tidak kuperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Lalu ia mendekat padaku dan menurunkan kedua tanganku dengan pelan untuk membuka mataku. Aku sedikit terkejut. Ia tatap kedua mata anehku ini. Kulihat, mata orang ini bewarna cokelat bersih, sangat cantik dan 'normal'.

"Matamu itu…

Indah sekali… Lee Hongbin."

Deg!

Apakah ini mimpi.. atau kenyataan?. Kalimat itu, terucap dalam mimpiku. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku, sebelumnya. Apakah itu pujian atau hanya ingin mengatakannya?. Mataku tiba-tiba tak bisa berkedip. Telingaku, apakah ia mampu berdusta?. Entah kenapa, aku terharu sendiri hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau.. tahu namaku?." Tanyaku

Ia semakin mendekat dan memelukku dengan lembut tanpa kata-kata. Kenapa, tubuhnya terasa hangat?. Ia elus suraiku dengan tangan besarnya itu. Kehangatan yang, sudah lama sekali kurasakan. Lagipula, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini, sebenarnya aku merasa nyaman.

Air mataku semakin deras keluar hingga menetes ke bahu orang ini. Aku semakin terharu meskipun aku dipeluk oleh orang lain. Lalu aku mendengar suara lembutnya yang tepat berada disamping telingaku.

"Menangis lah, teman kecilku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Err.."

Bangun dan tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku tertidur dikamarnya. Menoleh kesamping, ternyata masih jam 3 pagi. Terlalu cepat untuk bangun sepenuhnya. Seingatku, aku dipeluk oleh orang pemilik kamar ini dan menangis dibahunya. Saat ku menoleh ke kiri, ternyata orang pemilik kamar ini tidur disampingku sambil memegang longgar tanganku.

" _Menangis lah, teman kecilku."_

Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padaku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dirinya?. Apakah itu hanya kata-kata untuk menenangkanku?. Masih terasa, hangat tubuh dan tangannya. Wajahnya, sama sekali tak kukenal. Tapi, aku yakin kalau ia adalah orang baik.

"Err.. aah.."

' _eh?, apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu?'_

Lalu kujauhkan tanganku dari genggamannya agar tidak menganggunya. Nyatanya dengan secepat kilat, ia langsung menggenggam kembali tanganku dengan cukup erat. Di malam yang sangat sunyi ini, aku sampai bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak cukup cepat.

"Hongbin.."

' _Apa ia.. memanggilku?'_

Aku tidak berani untuk melepas tanganku dari genggamannya. Lalu ku sentuh dadanya dengan tanganku yang satunya. Aku mulai merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai normal. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arahku dan langsung memelukku seolah-olah aku adalah sebuah guling. Aku terkejut dan ingin mencoba lepas. Tapi pelukannya cukup erat.

Disamping itu, yang kusuka saat ini adalah hawa hangat tubuhnya yang membuatku terasa tenang dan nyaman. Walaupun jarakku dengannya sedekat ini, entah kenapa aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, ia adalah orang asing bagiku. Tak biasanya aku bisa senyaman ini dengan orang asing. Malam yang tenang, dan nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hongbin, bangunlah."

Mendengar itu, aku terbangun dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan melalui jendela. Pandanganku sedikit kabur dan aku merasa cukup pusing. Aku mencoba untuk bangun tapi kedua tanganku tak bisa menompang berat tubuhku, alhasil aku terbaring kembali.

"Kalau kau merasa sedikit pusing, kau bisa tidur lagi disini. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Soalnya aku perlu ke universitas dulu. Akan aku katakan kepada dosen kalau kau sedang sakit. Selain itu, aku yakin kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan makalah yang ditugaskan. Jaga dirimu ya, bye." Ucapnya menjelaskan seraya pergi keluar yang membuatku kebingungan

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku bersekolah disana?"

Sejak apa yang ia katakana itu, aku sempat berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang stalker. Tapi hatiku berkata itu tidak mungkin, seperti "bagaimana orang sebaik ia bisa menjadi seorang stalker?". Setiap ucapannya terus memenuhi kepalaku. Terutama apa yang ia katakan pada malam kemarin.

" _Menangis lah, teman kecilku…"_

Kesan pertamaku adalah apakah aku pernah berteman dengannya sewaktu kecil?. Atau, apakah ia ingin mengembalikan ingatanku yang hilang semenjak ibuku meninggal?. Tapi di mimpiku waktu itu, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang kumimpikan. Umur berapa saat itu aku bermain dengannya dimimpi itu?. Hal ini semakin rumit bagiku.

Setelah aku merasa baikan, aku bangun dan keluar kamar. Tak kusangka kalau ruang tengah, dapur dan semacamnya sudah ia rapikan dan terlihat bersih. Aku berjalan ke depan televisi dan melihat foto keluarganya.

Aku melihat dari situ anggota keluarganya seperti ayah, ibu, kakak dan dirinya. Saat aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku pergi bertugas, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Tapi, apakah pemiliki kamar ini tidak kesepian tinggal sendirian walau anggota keluarganya masih lengkap?. Aku tidak berani untuk menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah dari berbagai foto yang ia pajang disini. Foto kelulusan sekolah menengah, foto bersama ayahnya, foto hari pertama masuk universitas, dan…

Deg!

' _Foto apa… ini..'_

Mataku membulat dan entah kenapa aku membeku di saat aku melihat, foto aku dan ia saat lulus sekolah dasar. Ia merangkul bahuku dengan senangnya. Sedangkan aku, memasang wajah sedikit terkejut dengan kedua mataku yang tertutup oleh rambut poni. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini, semenjak aku kehilangan ingatanku.

' _Apakah ini aku, waktu sekolah dasar?'_

Kalau kedua mataku tertutup oleh rambut poni sejak kecil, apa itu artinya kedua mataku yang sekarang ini memang kelainanku dari dulu?. Mungkin saja aku sudah sangat merahasiakan kedua mata ini.

Mungkin aku sudah mengerti apa yang ia maksud ketika memanggilku 'teman kecil' di saat malam itu. Ternyata, aku ini teman lama nya. Tapi, apakah hanya ini yang bisa mengembalikan lagi ingatanku?. Aku ingin mencarinya lagi, walaupun trauma kematian ibuku masih menghantui pikiranku.

Ting nong!

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh bunyi bel. Langsung saja aku mendekat ke pintu dan kembali menutupi kedua mataku dengan rambut poniku. Kubuka pintu dan aku melihat seorang lelaki sedang tertunduk terengah-engah. Ketika ia angkat kepalanya, ternyata ia adalah pemilik kamar ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Aku hah.. aku sudah menyerahkan makalahmu pada dosen, dan aku langsung pulang." Jelasnya yang sempat membuatku tak percaya

"Apa kau..-"

"Yaa, untung saja tadi sempat. Kalau tidak, pagar depan udah dikunci dan aku tidak bisa keluar. Sekarang, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seharian." Ucapnya memotong perkataanku

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya padaku seraya duduk disampingku

"Hmm." Gumamku menjawab

"Aku pulang secepat mungkin agar bisa menemuimu. Jadi kau tidak kesepian." Ujarnya kemudian melihat ke arahku

"Err.. kenapa kau.."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Wonshik." Beritahunya

 _Wonshik?  
Entah kapan, aku pernah mendengar namanya._

"Hongbin?" panggilnya yang memecah lamunanku dan memegang tanganku

"Eh?"

Kemudian ia menciumku. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepasnya dan tersenyum dimataku.

 _Rasanya, kenapa tidak asing?_

"Wonshik, apa kau.. tidak takut dengan mataku?" tanyaku sedikit malu

"Eh?, untuk apa aku takut?" ujarnya seraya memelukku

Lalu, ia berbisik ditelingaku..

"Lagipula.. matamu ituindah sekali."

Deg!

Sama, seperti yang ia katakan dimimpiku. Apakah sekarang ini, juga mimpi?. Atau kenyataan yang tak kusiap hadapi?. Suaranya pun, sama dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin kalau dimimpi itu hanya sekedar mimpi. Bukan dari salah satu ingatanku yang hilang.

Lalu, siapa orang yang bernama Wonshik ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter 4 [Second memory]


	4. Chapter 4

Re-To You |  
Chapter 4 [Second Memory]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hongbin, ayo kita kesana!" ucapnya bersemangat seraya menarik tanganku

Aku yang tidak tahu tempat ini, hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang ingin Wonshik lakukan. Mungkin, tempat ini adalah wahana permainan karena disekitarku banyak sekali permainan-permainan yang tampat menyenangkan dan besar.

Wonshik meminjamku pakaiannya dan seperti biasa aku harus menutup kedua mataku dengan poni rambutku. Entah ini sudah permainan keberapa yang Wonshik dan aku ikuti, ia selalu menanyaiku apakah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pertanyaan yang umum bagiku dan aku menjawabnya dengan wajah gembira tanpa sepatah kata.

"Aku pesan dulu ya, kau tunggu sini saja."

Puas bermain, kami singgah di sebuah restoran kecil yang berbeda wilayah dengan tempat permainan. Restoran bernuansa bar ini, terlihat memiliki cukup banyak pelanggan. Aku, tidak pernah ketempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, Wonshik datang seraya membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Ia memberiku Franch Pasta, Green Tea Ice cream, dan Mint Soda. Sedangkan miliknya Cheese Pizza dan Green Tea Smooth.

"Aku sangat suka minuman yang terbahan dari teh hijau. Es krim juga suka. Kau?" tanyanya sambil duduk didepanku

"Apakah ini… Green Tea Ice cream?" tanyaku yang entah kenapa aku tahu namanya

"Iya, kau.. suka kan?"

Deg!, satu degupan yang keras dari jantungku. Apakah ini, salah satu bagian dari ingatanku yang hilang?.

' _ **Aku membelinya karena kau suka Green Tea Ice cream, Hongbin!'**_

Perkatannya terbenak di kepalaku. Suaranya, ucapannya, berkaitan dengan sekarang. Apakah ia, pernah memberikan ku es krim seperti ini sebelumnya?. Aku ingin bertanya padanya sekarang tentang hal itu, tapi aku tidak berani. Mungkin yang kubisa lakukan sekarang, hanya menjawab dengan senang dan makan bersama dengannya.

"Selamat makan~" ucapnya langsung menyerbu makan

"Selamat makan juga."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidurlah duluan, aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dulu." Ucapnya padaku sambil duduk disofa

"Oh iya, kau juga sekolahnya sama kan denganku?. Besok atau lusa, kau boleh kembali kok. Kalau absen terus, tidak baik juga. Tapi tergantung padamu, kalau kau siap." Tambahnya memberitahuku

"Ah terima kasih.." balasku sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu

Kemudian aku duduk ditepian kasur. Hari ini, aku pergi bermain dan makan bersama dengan Wonshik. Kalau diingat kembali, sudah kedua kalinya ia berbicara tentang universitas. Dan juga, hari ini ia sudah mengingatkanku pada kenangan masa laluku. Green Tea Ice cream. Aku sendiripun tak tahu kenapa aku tahu nama makanan dessert tersebut. Mungkin hanya terbenak sebentar dikepalaku.

Kenangan masa laluku, mulai memudar setelah kejadian ibuku. Yang sampai sekarang, hanya kejadian itu yang menjadi ingatan pertamaku.

.

Saat itu, ibuku yang bekerja sangat keras. Bukan, ibuku yang bekerja terlalu keras dan memaksakan diri itu, dengan cepat merasa kelelahan. Sedangkan diriku yang masih berumur 5 tahun, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain khawatir.

Untuk apa, kenapa, mengapa, berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan dan aku hanya bisa memendamnya. Dan sampai akhirnya saat aku pulang dari sekolah, aku melihat ibuku tergeletak dilantai dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah. Wajahnya pucat, tangan yang dingin dan bergetar tak karuan, dan nafas yang tersendu-sendu.

"Ibu! Bangun ibu!" ucapku seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh ibuku

Hingga…

Semua orang yang ada diruangan ini, berlinangkan air mata dan rasa sedih yang terus meluap. Aku yang duduk disamping kakakku, hanya terdiam tak melihat orang-orang tersebut. Lama kelamaan, jumlah orang yang datang mulai sedikit hingga tak ada lagi.

"Aku mau minum dulu." Ucap kakakku beranjak dan meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan

Entah aku tidak bisa atau kehabisan air mata, hanya menutup mulut seperti patung. Tapi, kalaupun aku menangis, mungkin orang-orang tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kedua mataku tertutupi oleh rambut poniku.

"Hongbin!"

Seseorang memanggilku, tapi aku enggan untuk menoleh padanya. Entah siapa itu, aku yakin kalau orang itu akan takut saat ia melihat mataku. Mendengar pijakan kakinya yang mengarah padaku dan berlutut didepanku, aku terus menunduk.

"Hongbin, kau merasa tidak baik kan?" ucapnya menghadap ke arahku

' _Apa, orang ini khawatir denganku?'_

Entah apa alasannya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Wajahnya tergambar perasaan khawatir. Apakah ia, orang yang kukenal?. Kenapa ia khawatir denganku?. Mengapa ia datang padaku?.

' _Siapa… dia ini?'_

.

Aku ingin bertanya pada Wonshik. Banyak sekali hal ingin kutanyakan tentang masa laluku padanya. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Wonshik. Tapi, aku tidak berani. Lagipula ia tengah sibuk.

' _Mungkin aku, hanya jadi penganggu untuknya.'_

"Hongbin?"

Lamunanku terpecah karena seseorang memanggil. Ternyata itu adalah Wonshik. Akupun tidak sadar kalau ia membuka pintu sebelumnya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah mendekatiku dan berlutut kecil.

"Hongbin,  
kau merasa tidak baik kan?"

Deg!  
Sangat sama dengan hal yang baru kupikirkan. Ia bertanya seperti itu padaku. Dengan wajah, dan suara yang sama. Jika benar kalau Wonshik adalah orang itu, aku pasti sudah senang dan memercayainya.

Tapi, jika seseorang membiarkanku hidup dengannya, mempunyai fotoku sewaktu sekolah dasar, memberiku makanan yang kusuka, dan sekarang berucap seperti yang baru saja kupikirkan, bukankah itu aneh?. Kenapa Wonshik, bertingkah seperti tahu segalanya tentangku bahkan masa laluku?.

"Siapa kau.."

"Eh?, ada apa Hongbin?"

"Aku bertanya, siapa dirimu?" ucapku sedikit membentak

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Wonshik bingung

"Kenapa kau selalu.. hiks..-kenapa, aku menangis.." ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku

"Janganlah menangis. Aku akan menjawabmu." Balasnya membantuku menghapus air mataku

"Eh?.. apa maks-"

"Aku adalah…

Kenanganmu."

Deg!  
Detak jantung yang begitu kencang dariku. Bisikannya, seolah-olah menghipnotis otakku dengan sangat mudahnya. Setelah itu, Wonshik mendorongku dan terbaring di kasur. Ia berada diatasku. Menatapku dengan senyum naturalnya. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang ketika terhipnotis olehnya. Tapi…

' _Sebelumnya, apa aku pernah seperti ini?'_

Kemudian Wonshik menciumku dengan arus yang perlahan-lahan menjadi keras hingga tergigit bibirku yang tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Akh sakit.. apa yang.. ahh.. nng.."

Berhenti dari bibirku, meluncur ke leherku. Dijilat dan digigitnya yang membuatku kegelian. Suara-suara aneh terus keluar dari mulutku tanpa sengaja.

" _ **Hongbin, ayo lakukan!"**_

" _ **Wajahmu merah sekali, Hongbin."**_

' _Hah.. apa itu.. ingatanku..'_

"Wajahmu merah sekali.. Hongbin." Ucapnya sambil menarik nafas

Lagi-lagi, ia tahu apa ingatan yang baru saja menghampiriku. Selesai dengan leherku, ia turun lagi ke bagian badanku. Jari-jari nakal nan lentiknya tak bisa terpisah dari kulitku. Akibat sentuhannya, aku merasa semakin geli dan terkadang sakit.

"Hentikan… Won..shik.."

' _Aku harus menghentikannya. Tapi… rasa tidak asing ini, entah kenapa terus mendorongku untuk tidak menghentikannya..'_

" _ **Hongbin, ayo kesini. Cepatlah!"**_

" _ **Boleh kupanggil kau Binnie?"**_

' _Ingatan yang baru.. kenapa cepat sekali munculnya..'_

"Binnie, bagaimana kalau ku sentuh dibagian sini?" ucap Wonshik lagi-lagi dengan tangannya yang mendapatkan sesuatu berharga dari tubuhku

"Akh, jangan sentuh.. itu.. haah..hnn.."

Tidak menghiraukan perkataanku, ia terus memainkan bendaku dengan tangan jahilnya.

"Aaah! Sa..kit.. Tolong, Wonshik.. Henti.. nngh.."

" _ **Hongbin, apa kau sudah siap?"**_

" _ **Ayo keluar bareng!"**_

' _Datang darimana ingatan ini?.. dan.. kenapa tubuhku terasa panas..'_

"Jangan bilang kau sudah.. ingin keluar..", ucapnya terus-terusan menyentuh yang disana

"Akh… haah.. Won..shik.. aah"

"Hongbin.. segera.."

"Wonshik.. aku.. a- Aarhk!"

"Hongbin.. aah cepat sekali.. untung saja tidak mengotori kasur.." ucap Wonshik yang kemudian berdiri dan menghadapku

Nafasku sangat berlari. Seakan-akan aku tak bernafas disaat tadi. Ditambah ingatan-ingatanku yang bermunculan sangat cepat, aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir. Panas tubuhku mulai turun dan kembali normal. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa bangun saat ini.

"Hongbin, tunggu sebentar. Kuambil baju ganti untukmu." Ujar Wonshik kepadaku kemudian keluar dari kamar

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali sambil membawa baju tidur serta pakaian dalam. Ia letakkan baju tersebut disampingku dan tiba-tiba menarik pelan kedua tanganku untuk bisa membuatku duduk.

"Pakailah baju itu. Aku tidak masalah kok." Katanya seraya berjalan keluar kamar

"Ah Wonshik." Panggilku padanya

Lalu ia berhenti dimulut pintu. Dan tidak melihatku.

"Hongbin, maafkan aku. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu dan membiarkanku sendirian dikamarnya.

' _Pikirkan.. baik-baik.. yaa'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Re-To You|  
Next Chapter 5 [Sentence]

.

.

.

Yahoooooooooo.. IM SO SORRY FOR THE 100YEARS-LIKE UPDATE!.. kayanya, ane dah lupa ama nih ff #PLAKK.. IM SO SORRY SORRY SORRY!.. yaa, ane mah juga sibuk magang *thorgiterus /PLAKK*. Akan tetap ane terusin nih ff. BUT THANK U SO MCH FOR UR REVIEW! gak nyangka banget kalo review bakal se ChanteQ ini hahaha. Keep ur eyes on this FF Yeess!


	5. Chapter 5

Re-To You |  
Chapter 5 [Sentence]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hongbin, bangun. Ini sudah pagi lho."

Mendengar seseorang membangunkanku, aku pun terbangun. Mungkin aku tertidur sangat dalam hingga tak sadar lagi kalau sekarang sudah pagi. Seperti biasa, Wonshik lah yang membangunkanku.

"Sarapan sudah kusiapkan. Ayo kita sarapan bareng." Ajaknya seolah-olah tengah mengalami hari yang baru

"Hm, aku.. mandi dulu." Sahutku dengan suara yang agak serak

"Bajumu sudah kusiapkan. Kutunggu ya." Balas Wonshik lalu keluar dari kamar ini

' _Kenapa.. ia seperti biasanya?'_

.

.

.

Decitan-decitan antar piring dan alat makan menandakan sarapan kami hampir habis. Setelah selesai, aku meminum air putih dan lalu merasa lega. Tapi dibalik itu, saat kami sarapan, tidak ada diantara kami yang memulai percakapan. Canggung saat itu.

"Hongbin, apakah kau mau menemaniku pergi belanja?. Aku baru sadar kalau bahan persediaan sudah hampir habis. Tapi kalau kau tak mau ikut, juga tidak apa-apa" Ajak Wonshik kepadaku dan kubalas dengan gelengan tanpa pikir

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku langsung pergi. Jaga rumah ya." Ucapnya langsung berdiri, mengambil tas, memasang sepatu dan pergi keluar

" _ **.. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."**_

Perkataan itulah, yang membuatku tak ingin ikut.

.

.

.

Kejadian kemarin malam itu, membuatku tak habis pikir. Terutama apa yang Wonshik ucap dan lakukan, serta ingatanku yang bermunculan saat itu. Kenapa berbagai ingatanku tiba-tiba berdatangan?, Apakah yang Wonshik ucapkan itu adalah kenyataan?, dan.. kenapa Wonshik melakukan itu padaku?.

" _ **Aku adalah.. Kenanganmu.."**_

Kenangan. Apakah itu sama dengan yang namanya Momen?, Kejadian yang Tak Terlupakan? Atau.. Memori?. Kenangan, mungkin aku harus mengartikannya dengan Memori agar aku bisa memikirkannya dengan baik.

Apakah kenangan tersebut, ingatan yang bermunculan pada saat itu?. Wonshik sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kenanganku. Jika ia benar, mungkin tidak salah kalau pada ingatan yang berdatangan itu ada Wonshik didalamnya.

Ingatan saat itu, memberikan gambaran bahwa Wonshik mengatakan wajahku memerah. Lalu membuat nama panggilanku. Dan.. mengajakku keluar. Semua ingatan itu, ada Wonshik didalamnya. Jika aku percaya bahwa ia adalah kenanganku, bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?. Apakah ia ingin aku menggali ingatanku yang hilang, jika ia berkata seperti itu?.

Tapi, akupun tidak tahu kalau itu ingatan yang indah atau sedih. Entah kenapa, saat ingatan itu bermunculan, aku bisa melihat jelas kalau Wonshik lah yang membuat kenangan itu. Tapi untuk ingatan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa melihat. Bagaimana kalau itu Wonshik juga?, Apakah aku bisa percaya kalau dirinya adalah orang yang membuat kenangan padaku?.

Dan, apakah sebelumnya ia juga sudah pernah melihat mataku ini?. Jika itu benar, aku sungguh terlalu ceroboh. Apa reaksinya? Apa ucapannya? Apa yang dilakukan Wonshik setelah itu?

Saat pagi ini tadi, ia membangunkanku dengan wajah yang biasa. Senyum manisnya terus terpancar. Wajahnya, seolah-olah sudah benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, tapi kenapa ia tak berbicara saat sarapan?. Apakah kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya diam?. Selain itu, ia langsung pergi keluar, terlihat seperti menghindar. Mungkin, itu benar.

' _Aku.. benar-benar.. tidak tahu..'_

"Jika hari ini hujan.. dan aku melakukan hal yang sama..

Apakah aku akan hilang ingatan lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ting! Nong!

Saat aku tengah bersantai, aku mendengar bunyi bel. Langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tak lupa, aku harus menutupi kedua mataku dengan rambut poniku. Lalu kubuka pintu.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Hey Wons-.. siapa kamu?" tanya sang tamu kepadaku yang membuatku bingung

"Saya.. err.." balasku sangat kebingungan harus menjawab apa

"Aku tau.."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba orang itu mendorongku kesamping hingga badanku menyentuh dinding. Mendekatiku dan ia langsung memegang kedua tanganku dan mengunci pergerakanku. Aku sungguh kaget.

' _Kenapa dengan orang ini?'_

"Kau.. Lee Hongbin kan?" tanya padaku dengan suara yang sangat serius

"B-bagaimana.. kau tau namaku?" tanyaku sangat gemetaran dan kebingungan

"Aku adalah kakaknya Wonshik. Apapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun, kenapapun, mengapapun yang Wonshik lakukan, aku pasti mengetahuinya." Balas yang dirinya sebut adalah kakaknya Wonshik ini yang membuatku semakin takut dan bingung

"Maaf.. tolong lepaskan.." ucapku merasa sakit karena kedua tanganku yang ia pegang begitu erat

"Karena aku tau yang Wonshik lakukan, otomatis aku juga tau tentang dirimu. Karena Wonshik suka denganmu."

"Apa maks-.. mm.. nngh.."

' _Ia.. menciumku?!'_

" _ **Hongbin, apa kau tau?  
Wonshik itu, ia sangat menyukaimu."**_

 _Deg!  
'Apa.?... ingatan ku dengan orang ini tiba-tiba muncul?'_

"Hongbin.. haa.. mmph.." panggilnya namaku dalam ciuman

"Hen-.. aah.. cup.. nng.. haah.." Akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya

"Tolong.. le.. paskan.. haah.." ucapku dengan nafas yang berlari

Akhirnya ia lepaskan kedua tanganku dan memberi jarak diantara aku dan ia. Alhasil aku tak terkunci olehnya.

"Maaf Hongbin.. aku tak se-"

"KAKAAK!"

BRUUKK!

Belum selesai berucap, tiba-tiba kakak Wonshik jatuh setelah dipukul oleh seseorang. Seseorang?. Siapa yang tiba-tiba memukul orang ini?.

"Wo.. Wonshik?" ucapku ternyata yang memukul kakak Wonshik adalah adiknya sendiri

"Hongbin.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonshik langsung kepadaku yang membuatku tak sempat berpikir

"Sejak kapan.. Wonshik ada disini?" tanyaku dengan wajah berekspresikan terkejut

"Ayo kita bicara." Sahutnya yang langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar

' _Wonshik.. apakah.. ia melihatnya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kakakku datang?" tanyanya langsung padaku

"Mungkin.. 2 jam setelah kau pergi.." jawabku seraya menundukkan kepala

"Kenapa ia tau kalau kau ada disini?" tanyanya sangat serius

"Aku tidak tau.."

"Kenapa ia menciummu?" 

DEG!  
 _'Benar.. itulah alasan kenapa ia memukul kakaknya sendiri..'_

"Aku.. sungguh- hiks.. tak tahu.. hiks" jawabku tiba-tiba menangis

"Hongbin.. aku.. minta maaf.." sahutnya kemudian memelukku dengan lembut

Kutenggelamkan kepalaku dibahunya dan mulai membasahi baju bagian bahunya.

"Hongbin, aku sudah sangat lama ingin memberitahumu akan hal ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku tau kalau kau hilang ingatan setelah kematian ibumu. Maka dari itu aku terus mengikutimu dan membuat kenangan-kenangan bersamamu agar kejadian kematian ibumu tak menghantuimu lagi."

"Wonshik.."

"Saat aku tau kalau kau pindah kesini, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kamu lagi setelah 11 tahun berpisah. Dan aku masih tau kalau saat itu kau masih hilang ingatan. Pertama kali aku memberimu kue, itu adalah untuk memastikan bahwa dirimulah yang ada disampingku. Aku.. begitu bahagia saat itu."

"Wonshik.. kenapa kau.."

"Sebelumnya, aku selalu berencana untuk membuatkanmu ingatan yang baru. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Kupikir saat aku membawamu kesini, aku bisa membuat dirimu yang baru. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu bersedih. Tapi, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Lagipula, aku juga suka dirimu yang dulu."

"Lalu.. kenapa kau tak-"

"Disemua ingatanmu, ada aku kan?. Itulah mengapa aku ingin membuat kenangan bersama yang lebih indah. Jika kau percaya bahwa aku adalah kenanganmu, maka tetaplah disisiku. Bersama-sama kita mengenang kembali dan membuat yang baru.

Hongbin.. aku mencintaimu."

"Wonshik.. kenapa kau.. menangis?" ucapku kepadanya seraya menyentuh pipinya

"Eh.. aku.. menangis ya?" sahutnya sendiri tak sadar

Lalu kupeluk erat untuk menenangkannya. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah sebuah pengakuan yang panjang. Terus mengikuti, mengikuti, dan akhirnya tercapai. Pada akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah lama ia pendam. Jika aku percaya bahwa WOnshik adalah kenanganku, aku tidak tahu harus tetap berada disisinya atau tidak.

' _Tapi entah kenapa.. masih banyak yang belum terjawab.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Re-To You |  
Next Chapter 6 [Last Sentence]


	6. Chapter 6

Re-To You |  
Chapter 6 [Last Sentence, Forever]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga rumah ya, Hongbin!"

"Hati-hati.."

Wonshik menutup pintu dan pergi. Katanya ada suatu tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Makanya ia terus-terusan memintaku untuk menemaninya pulang lebih awal saat dikampus. Jujur, ditinggal sendirian pun, aku tidak masalah. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang.

Dari berdiri, aku duduk disofa dan berbaring. Menghadap warna langit kamar ini.

Sudah 2 hari semenjak malam dimana Wonshik mengatakan semua yang ia pendam. Dan 2 hari kemudian berlangsung dengan biasanya. Aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa sewajarnya. Karena kau terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang Wonshik katakan.

Katanya, ia terus mengikuti dan menemaniku semenjak kematian ibuku dan aku hilang ingatan. Maka dari itu ia tahu semuanya tentang aku. Anak penyendiri sepertiku, mungkin wajar kalau tidak sadar atau tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengikuti. Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin menyebutnya Stalker.

Walaupun Wonshik sudah mengatakannya, tapi masih banyak yang belum terjawab. Tapi… apakah Wonshik adalah orang yang menyimpan rahasia?. Semua orang seperti itu. Jika itu benar, rahasiannya Wonshik itu begitu penting bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit menjadi gelap, dimana semua orang mulai melepas semua lelahnya dengan tidur. Sedari tadi aku berbaring dikasur ini dengan niat untuk tidur, nyatanya aku tak bisa tidur. Didalam gelapnya ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan ternyata Wonshik yang masuk.

"Hongbin, apa kau tak bisa tidur?" tanyanya padaku lalu berbaring disampingku

"Mm.." balasku dengan gumaman yang berarti iya

Posisi kami berbalikan. Aku menghadap ke dinding, dan Wonshik menghadap ke pintu. Terlihat seperti sedang berkelahi.

Hening sejenak.

"Wonshik.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa.. kau adalah kenanganku?" tanyaku yang mungkin untuk lebih memahami

"Karena.. Dimana ada kamu, disitupun ada aku. Dan aku mulai membuat kenangan bersama." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut

Ingatan bahwa kakaknya bilang kalau Wonshik menyukaiku, mungkin sekarang tidak berlaku. Seperti yang dikatakan Wonshik, ia mencintaiku. Dan itu lebih dari menyukai dan naksir.

"Apakah kau menyebut dirimu seperti itu.. karena kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya.. benar."

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana jika hal ini tidak terjadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Lalu Wonshik bergerak untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap kearah punggungku. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Bagaimana.. jika kau bisa mengubah diriku seperti yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang menginginkan diriku yang baru. Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Itukan yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku entah kenapa mulai mengeluarkan air mata

Kemudian, Wonshik bergerak mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang. Yang selalu kurasakan dari pelukan Wonshik adalah, kehangatannya. Diwaktu yang dingin seperti ini pun, rasa ini tetap hangat. Lalu ia berbisik..

"Apabila aku tidak menemuimu saat hujan itu, apakah kau akan menjadi dirimu yang baru juga?"

DEG!  
Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menyentuh celah dari berbagai hal yang kupikirkan. Sungguh.. tak bisa kujawab. Tapi aku berucap…

"Apakah sekarang, aku adalah diriku yang dulu?"

"Jika kau menginginkan dirimu yang dulu.. bila itu demi aku.. akan kulakukan semuanya untuk mengembalikanmu.."

' _Demi.. Wonshik?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Disiang bolong. Aku terbaring sendirian dikasur.

Apakah.. aku adalah diriku yang baru?. Atau sebaliknya?. Entah kenapa.. aku masih tidak paham.

Seperti yang Wonshik katakan, ia tidak bisa mengubah diriku menjadi yang baru dan hasilnya tetaplah diriku yang dulu. Tapi Wonshik menginginkan diriku yang baru. Jika aku sendiri yang mengubah diriku sendiri, apakah Wonshik akan merasa puas?. Bukan dari kerja kerasnya, tapi dari akunya sendiri.

Atau.. jika hal itu terjadi.. bagaimana kalau Wonshik akan kecewa padaku?. Dan juga.. aku takut kalau Wonshik akan kecewa karena usahanya selama ini yang hanya untuk mengembalikanku menjadi sia-sia. Aku menghargainya. Sungguh menghargainya.

Tapi…

"Aku sangat ingin mengabulkan keinginan Wonshik…"

.

.

.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar dan ingin duduk disofa, tiba-tiba air hujan mengenai kaca jendela teras. Aku terdiam. Dari satu titik, perlahan-lahan menjadi banyak dan akhirnya hujan. Hujan.. Kalau diingat kembali, hujanlah yang membuatku bertemu dengan Wonshik.

' _ **Jika kau menginginkan dirimu yang dulu.. bila itu demi aku.. akan kulakukan semuanya untuk mengembalikanmu..'**_

' _Bagaimana kalau aku menyimpang apa yang ia ucapkan…'_

' _Demi yang Wonshik inginkan… aku akan mengubah diriku menjadi yang baru..'_

' _Karena itulah harapan Wonshik dariku'_

Aku tahu jika aku menjadi diriku yang baru, usaha Wonshik selama ini akan sia-sia. Aku benar-benar paham akan hal itu. Tapi.. Karena Wonshik telah menyelamatkanku, menjagaku, dan mencintaiku. Akan ku balas semuanya dengan mengubah diriku menjadi yang baru.. dengan tanganmu.. Wonshik.

'Ubahlah diriku menjadi yang baru dengan tanganmu.. Wonshik. Karena itu yang kau inginkan.'

Mungkin, kalau hanya membalas saja, tidak cukup. Aku mengambil jaket hoodie dan mengenakannya. Berjalan keluar, menutup pintu dan berjalan ke taman belakang, Seperti sebelumnya. Jujur, aku tengah berat hati. Aku sempat terhenti akan hal itu. Tapi!

Aku terus bejalan. Sesampai ditaman belakang, seluruh tubuhku diterpa oleh hujan deras. Lalu aku berhenti ditengah taman. Berdiri tegap dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tak tahu apa-apa ladi selain hanya membiarkan tubuhku basah kuyup dan terus menatap kakiku.

'Apakah setelah ini… Wonshik akan menemuiku lagi?'

' _ **Apabila aku tidak menemuimu saat hujan itu, apakah kau akan menjadi dirimu yang baru juga?'**_

Aku teringat akan itu. Tapi entah kenapa, tanpa alasan yang jelas.. aku berdiri disini, ditengah hujan deras, untuk mengubah diriku menjadi yang baru. Sesuai dengan yang Wonshik inginkan. Tiba-tiba, ada suara pijakan kaki yang mendekatiku. Terus mendekatiku hingga berada didepanku. Lalu hujan tak lagi membasahiku. Mungkin, karena payung.

Aku yang terus menatap kebawah, membiarkan hal itu. Seketika, hujan deras lagi-lagi membasahi. Apakah buhan karena payung?. Lalu orang didepanku menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya dengan pelan. Dan membuatku menatap kearahnya.

Ternyata Wonshik.. lagi..

'Wonshik menemuiku lagi…'

"Aku.. sangat ingin –hiks… mengabulkan keinginan Wonshik.. hiks.." ucapku pelan dalam tangisan yang sudah jatuh sedari tadi

"Hongbin.." sahut Wonshik yang ikut kehujanan

"Won.. shik.. aku.."

Belum selesai aku berucap, tiba-tiba Wonshik memelukku dengan lembut dan erat. Air hujan terus bercucuran diantara tubuh kami. Lalu, ia mengelus-elus rambut basahku.

"Dirimu yang sekarang saja.. sudah cukup bagiku.."

Deg!  
Apa yang ia ucapkan, begitu masuk ditelingaku. Hatiku meresponnya dengan sangat cepat. Dan apa yang ia katakan, membuatku langsung menangis. Kutenggelamkan kedua mataku dibahunya dan menangis. Alhasil bahunya menjadi terasa hangat karena air mataku.

"Apakah itu artinya –hiks.. aku tidak perlu.. hiks" tanyaku dalam tangisku

"Iya, tidak perlu. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu yang sekarang. Seperti ini, aku lebih mencintaimu.."

Mungkin Wonshik tahu kalau aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan karena apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, ia merubah pikiranku agar tetap seperti ini. Hanya demi Wonshik.

' _Jadi, apakah diriku yang dulu sudah cukup baginya?. Maka dari itu Wonshik berkata kalau jika aku menginginkan diriku yang dulu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikanku.'_

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berpegangan dibahuku. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Matamu… tak akan kubuat kesepian. Jadi.. tetaplah disisiku.. Lee Hongbin.."

Ia tak ada masalah dengan mataku yang sering ditakuti oleh orang lain. Ia tak ada masalah ketika aku hilang ingatan. Dan ia tak ada masalah ketika ia menjagaku. Ia benar-benar.. orang yang tak bisa kudapatkan didunia ini.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.. Kim Wonshik!."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Lee Hongbin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Re-To You |  
Next Chapter 7 [With you.. for all time]


End file.
